VOYAGE
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto kabur dari desanya karena tidak tahan atas perlakuan para penduduk desa terhadapnya. Hingga dia menjadi ninja pengelana yang selalu menolong orang di setiap perjalanannya. Lalu dia pun bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Ren Hakuei, sang Ratu yang memimpin sebuah kerajaan. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Uchiha Izanami.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hakuei**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy/adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia Shinobi)**

 **Jumat, 23 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic buat Uchiha Izanami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VOYAGE**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah dan matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Menemani para manusia dalam menempuh kehidupannya di muka bumi ini. Burung-burung terbang dengan bebas di angkasa dalam meniti kehidupannya di alam terbuka. Sungguh menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Di bumi, terdapat sebuah desa tersembunyi yang bernama Konoha, desa yang damai dan tenang. Desa tersebut dijaga oleh kepala desa yang disebut Hokage.

Desa Konoha adalah desa ninja. Tempat lahirnya para ninja yang hebat dan berbakat. Salah satunya adalah seorang laki-laki yang berusia 20 tahun. Seorang ninja yang suka berkelana dan sudah tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh penduduk desa.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Kain hitam melingkari kepalanya tanpa ada lambang desanya. Berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah jingga sebagai pakaian luarnya. Kain putih melilit tangan kanannya hingga sebatas siku. Sepatu sendal ninja hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki berusia 20 tahun. Seorang ninja pengelana sejak berusia 15 tahun. Dia meninggalkan desanya saat sang kakek angkat yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil, meninggal dunia. Kakek yang mengajarinya tentang semua jurus-jurus ninja. Kakek yang telah menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Itulah sang kakek yang bernama Jiraiya.

Sejak Jiraiya meninggal dunia, semua penduduk desa menganggap Naruto sebagai anak pembawa sial. Betapa tidak, semua ini adalah ulah si musang berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto. Musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi atau Kurama. Musang yang telah menghancurkan desa saat hari kelahiran Naruto. Menewaskan beberapa orang dan orang tua Naruto sendiri.

Karena itu, para penduduk desa sangat membencinya selama 15 tahun. Hanya sang kakek, tempatnya berlindung di saat para penduduk desa menghinanya. Sang kakek akan menghabisi orang-orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya. Itulah jasa Jiraiya untuknya.

Kini sang Kakek tidak ada lagi, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa itu. Di usia 15 tahun, pada malam hari yang gelap, Naruto kabur dari desanya karena tidak tahan atas perlakuan orang-orang desa terhadapnya. Dia pun menjadi ninja pengelana yang terus berpindah-pindah tempat selama lima tahun.

Hingga usianya sudah menginjak 20 tahun sekarang, Naruto terus berkelana ke seluruh negeri. Selama berkelana, Naruto selalu membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan dan melawan orang-orang jahat. Sehingga dia dikenal oleh banyak orang di mana saja dengan sebutan "Ninja berjubah jingga".

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan tiga kawanan penjahat yang ingin merampok seorang gadis. Sehingga terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan tiga penjahat itu.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto bergerak secepat kilat saat melompat tinggi ke atas dan mendarat sambil menendang dua penjahat sekaligus.

DHUAAAK!

Sehingga dua penjahat itu terkapar setelah terkena sekali tendangan dari Naruto.

HIAAAAT!

Satu penjahat lagi langsung melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

BETS!

Naruto melempar sebuah kunai ke arah orang itu dengan cepat.

TRANG!

Kunai ditepis cepat dengan gerakan pedang memutar oleh penjahat itu. Kunai itu jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. Begitu juga dengan penjahat itu.

Bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran dan menghujani mereka. Angin semilir pun bertiup lembut.

BETS!

Penjahat itu langsung menyerang lagi. Ia berlari sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

WHUUUSH!

Dari arah belakang penjahat itu, muncul Naruto yang lain. Naruto yang melompat cepat sambil melayangkan sebuah bola berwarna biru dalam bentuk raksasa.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

DAAASH!

Punggung penjahat itu terkena serangan Naruto. Membuat penjahat itu berputar-putar dan melayang tinggi ke atas sana.

SYUUUUT!

Penjahat itu hilang seketika. Pada akhirnya, pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Gadis berambut panjang hitam. Bermata hitam keperakan. Berpakaian kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah muda. Berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Gadis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura, saat menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto yang melawan tiga penjahat.

Gadis itu sangat takjub dengan aksi pertarungan Naruto. Apalagi tampang Naruto yang lumayan tampan dan didukung juga dengan tubuh tingginya. Membuat gadis itu semakin kagum saja.

Segera saja gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Te-Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku selamat dari tiga penjahat tadi," kata gadis itu setelah berada di dekat Naruto.

Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, sama-sama," begitulah jawaban dari Naruto. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia berbalik badan tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun lagi kepada gadis itu.

Tapi, gadis itu memanggilnya lagi.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh di sudut bahu kirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil memandang gadis itu dengan serius. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Ren Hakuei, salam kenal buatmu Uzumaki-san!" ucap gadis berambut hitam itu, seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi gadis yang bernama Hakuei itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" sahut Naruto segera melompat dan menghilang di antara bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

SYAAAAT!

Gadis itu terperanjat. Ia pun panik ketika Naruto pergi begitu saja.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU UZUMAKI-SAN!"

Sudah terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi. Entah kemana perginya. Namun, yang jelas Hakuei tidak ingin Naruto pergi begitu saja. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi pelindungnya karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkannya dari serangan tiga penjahat. Tiga penjahat yang kebetulan lewat untuk merampok dirinya.

Hakuei memasang wajah kusutnya sambil mendekapkan tangan kanannya di dadanya.

"Uzumaki-san, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang terik, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan. Ia pun singgah di tepi sungai untuk sekedar melepaskan lelah.

CRRRSSH! CRRRRRSH! CRRRRSH!

Terdengar suara aliran sungai yang mengalir deras di sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari pegunungan. Di pinggir sungai yang dipenuhi dengan bongkahan batu-batu besar, tampak Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung di sana. Ia sedang memandang aliran sungai yang mengalir deras di depannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Wajahnya masih sama. Datar.

Sejak kakek angkatnya meninggal, senyuman telah menghilang dari wajahnya. Apalagi dia selalu diperlakukan tidak semena-mena oleh penduduk desa di mana ia tinggal dulu. Meskipun dia telah menjadi ninja sekalipun, para penduduk desa tetap saja tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Hingga perlakuan orang desa terhadapnya semakin menjadi-jadi, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan cakra siluman musang berekor sembilan itu. Lalu orang-orang desa yang telah mencaci maki dirinya itu, tewas seketika karena diterjang oleh kekuatan si musang berekor sembilan yang sudah dapat dikendalikan Naruto sendiri. Akibatnya Naruto ditangkap atas inisiatif dari Hokage kelima yaitu Senju Tsunade. Para ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Naruto. Namun, pada saat Naruto hampir ditangkap oleh para ANBU, Naruto diselamatkan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi itu yang membawa Naruto kabur dari desa terkutuk itu. Hingga Hokage kelima mencoreng nama "Uzumaki Naruto" sebagai buronan yang disebut missing-nin.

Namun biarpun para ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto atas perintah Tsunade, hal itu tidak akan mudah. Mengingat kemampuan Naruto sudah sangat hebat. Dia memiliki kemampuan hiraishin yang bisa berpindah-pindah tempat dengan mudahnya. Jejaknya tidak dapat terendus begitu saja. Para ANBU akan sangat susah menemukannya begitu saja.

Ya, Naruto berstatus missing-nin. Namun, walaupun begitu ia tetap tenang dalam menjalani kehidupannya sekarang. Kehidupan yang tidak menetap tanpa tujuan apapun. Ia sendiri belum menemukan tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya meskipun tujuan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang Hokage. Tujuan dan cita-cita yang pernah ia lontarkan pada sang Kakek bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang Hokage seperti Ayahnya yaitu Namikaze Minato. Tapi, cita-cita itu sudah luntur dari angan-angannya selama ini. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi mewujudkan semua itu. Karena ia sudah menghancurkan impian itu. Impian yang hancur akibat perlakuan orang-orang desa terhadapnya. Hal itu sudah terkubur mati di lubuk hatinya yang telah dipenuhi kegelapan.

Kini tujuan hidupnya masih dicarinya dalam perjalanan panjang selama lima tahun. Tujuan hidup yang hampa dan kosong. Entah apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari pengembaraan ini. Sampai saat ini, dia terus mencari jawabannya. Tapi, belum juga ditemukannya.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang yang mengepungnya dari belakang. Naruto menyadarinya dan segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Tampak beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian zirah besi berwarna silver seperti pakaian perang zaman jepang kuno. Di tangan masing-masing, tergenggamlah sebuah senjata. Tampang orang-orang itu sedikit sangar saat menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menjadi curiga dengan kemunculan orang-orang asing itu. Dia akan bersiap-siap menyerang jika kelompok orang itu bergerak untuk melawannya. Hingga salah satu dari orang-orang yang berpakaian zirah besi silver itu, maju sedikit seraya menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan tegap.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah orang yang maju tadi. Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku orangnya. Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Orang itu segera menjawabnya.

"Kami adalah pasukan khusus dari kerajaan Hanako. Sang Ratu meminta Anda untuk segera menemuinya di istananya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ratu? Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menemuinya?"

Orang itu berwajah datar.

"Ratu kami bernama Ren Hakuei. Anda telah menolongnya dari kawanan penjahat. Maka Ratu sangat berterima kasih kepada anda dan mengundang anda untuk datang ke istananya sebagai tamu istimewa. Ada sesuatu yang penting dibicarakan oleh Ratu kepada anda. Jadi, apakah anda bersedia untuk ikut bersama kami ke istana?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Barulah ia ingat tentang kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian yang berlangsung sejak dua hari yang lalu.

'Ren Hakuei. Jadi, dia adalah seorang Ratu yang memimpin desa bernama Hanako ini. Desa yang indah dengan tanaman-tanaman bunga yang bermekaran,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Para utusan dari kerajaan Hanako itu, menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dengan sabar. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah istana pagoda yang megah dan indah di dekat kaki pegunungan hijau, tampak banyak pepohonan Sakura berdiri memenuhi halaman depan istana pagoda yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang. Orang-orang berpakaian zirah besi silver. Mereka selalu waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar untuk menjaga istana pagoda dari serangan orang-orang jahat.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan istana pagoda tersebut, terlihat Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berpakaian kimono. Gadis yang duduk di singgasananya. Diapit oleh dua dayang cantik yang juga berpakaian kimono.

Gadis itu adalah Hakuei. Hakuei sungguh senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan orang yang telah menolongnya.

Di ruangan luas yang merupakan singgasana Hakuei, Naruto bertatap muka langsung dengan Hakuei. Naruto sangat penasaran mengapa Hakuei memintanya untuk datang ke istananya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan sang Ratu padanya.

Segera saja Hakuei mengutarakan maksudnya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Uzumaki-san," kata Hakuei dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto bersikap datar saat menjawab perkataan Hakuei.

"Ada apa anda memintaku untuk menemui anda?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

Hakuei tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu sekali lagi karena kamu sudah menolongku, Uzumaki-san," ucap Hakuei dengan nada yang lembut."Atas jasa dan kebaikanmu yang telah menolongku tanpa pamrih, maka aku memintamu agar kamu menjadi pengawal pribadiku di kerajaan ini."

Spontan, Naruto kaget sekali mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Tapi, dengan cepat, ia menguasai dirinya untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"Menjadi pengawal pribadi anda? Apa maksudmu, Ratu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

Hakuei terus tersenyum. Membuat tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepala Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu adalah seorang pengembara yang tidak mempunyai tujuan yang pasti. Semua orang mengenalmu sebagai ninja berjubah jingga yang selalu membantu orang-orang kesusahan. Kamu tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal yang tetap. Oleh karena itu, aku menawarimu sebuah tempat tinggal yaitu di istana ini dan menjadi pengawal pribadiku yang siap menemani kemanapun aku pergi. Penawaran ini aku anggap sebagai balas budiku atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. Uzumaki-san, apakah kamu bersedia tinggal di sini dan menjadi pengawal pribadiku?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Mencoba berpikir keras untuk menjawab penawaran sang Ratu. Di antara kebimbangan dan keraguannya, dia mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi, si musang berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara kegelapan fana yang tak berujung, di atas genangan air yang ditapaki oleh Naruto. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan musang berwarna jingga itu. Kyuubi yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kamu menemui aku? Ada masalah yang mengganggu pikiranmu lagi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tampangnya yang seram.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan serius.

"Ada seorang Ratu yang berasal dari kerajaan Hanako, memintaku untuk tinggal di istananya dan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Dia menawariku seperti itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena aku sudah menolongnya dari perampok, dua hari yang lalu. Kamu tahu, kan?" jawab Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Hm ...," Kyuubi memegang dagunya dengan kaki depannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, Kyuubi? Aku benar-benar bingung," ujar Naruto bertampang sayu."Memang selama lima tahun berkelana, tujuan hidup yang kucari belum juga kutemukan. Aku masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini. Untuk apa aku menjadi seorang ninja tapi orang-orang desa Konoha masih menganggapku sebagai sosok monster yang harus dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Padahal aku selalu berusaha agar menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Kakek dan juga Ayah. Karena itu, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage. Tapi, cita-cita itu hancur begitu saja sejak Kakek meninggal dunia. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang menyemangatiku, melindungiku, menyayangiku dan memberikan rasa untuk terus berjuang. Sejak Kakek meninggal, perlakuan orang-orang desa terhadapku semakin keterlaluan, hingga tanpa sadar aku telah menghabisi mereka semua dengan kekuatan cakra darimu. Mereka memang tidak mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak membenci mereka. Hanya saja merekalah yang membenciku. Membenci dirimu yang telah menghancurkan desa, dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kamulah yang membuatku menderita selama dua puluh tahun. Tapi, kamulah yang menjadi sosok pengganti sejak Kakekku meninggal. Kamulah teman dan sahabat terbaikku sekarang. Kamulah yang mau mendengarkan aku. Kamulah yang menjadi teman dalam perjalananku untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menunjukkan arti hidup buatku. Ya, aku masih bingung dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Lagi pula aku juga menjadi ninja buronan sekarang. Para ANBU berusaha untuk mengejarku karena aku telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Untuk itu, aku merasa hidupku dipenuhi dengan penyesalan."

Naruto bertutur kata dengan panjang lebar. Kyuubi mendengarnya dengan baik. Memang Naruto telah menjadi buronan sekarang. Semua ini adalah ulah Kyuubi sendiri.

Untuk itu, Kyuubi dapat memakluminya. Dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar setelah lama berpikir.

"Hm, aku tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini. Ya, akulah yang menjadi penyebab semua penderitaanmu. Karena itu aku sangat menyesalinya. Andai saja waktu itu, Obito tidak membuat pikiranku menjadi jahat dan aku berkeinginan untuk menyerang desa Konoha. Pasti semua orang tidak akan terbunuh. Juga orang tuamu. Pasti semuanya akan hidup. Hidupmu juga bahagia, Naruto."

Dalam pendirian yang tidak berujung, Naruto semakin menekukkan wajahnya. Semakin suram saja.

"Tapi, kebenaran sudah terbukti sejak Itachi menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bahwa kejadian dua puluh tahun itu adalah ulah Obito sendiri. Kamu hanyalah dijadikan sebagai hewan pengendali untuk menghancurkan dunia. Juga delapan biju lainnya. Kamu tidak bersalah, Kyuubi. Kamu hanya dijadikan sebagai alat. Tapi, untung sekali aku dapat mengendalikanmu saat Kakek mengajakku ke desa Kumo untuk menemui guru Killer Bee. Dari guru Killer Bee, aku bisa mengendalikanmu. Aku senang kamu mau memahamiku dan menjadi temanku di saat Kakek Jiraiya sudah tidak ada lagi."

Kyuubi sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi, kamu mau menerima tawaran Ratu itu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Kyuubi?"

"Hm, itu terserah kamu saja, Naruto."

"Kenapa terserah aku? Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang hal ini. Makanya aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Naruto sedikit kesal ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang tidak menemukan solusinya. Kyuubi menutup matanya lagi.

"Mungkin inilah tujuan hidupmu sesungguhnya. Tinggal di kerajaan bersama sang Ratu. Apalagi dia menawarimu menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kamu menerima penawarannya. Dengan begitu, kamu mempunyai tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Lalu keberadaanmu sebagai pengawal pribadi Ratu dapat pengalih perhatian para ANBU yang mencarimu. Intinya kamu menjadi orang penting bagi pemimpin kerajaan ini. Jadi, para ANBU tidak ada wewenang lagi untuk mengejarmu. Ratu itu pasti akan membantumu karena kamu telah menolongnya. Satu lagi sepertinya Ratu itu menyukai kamu," kata Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

Naruto hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan datar.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kenapa tampangmu masih datar seperti itu? Mana Naruto yang ceria, bersemangat dan suka menyengir lebar yang kukenal itu?" Kyuubi sweatdrop di tempat karena melihat tampang Naruto yang semakin datar saja.

Dengan tampang bosan, Naruto berbalik membelakangi Kyuubi.

"Naruto yang ceria seperti itu, sudah mati sejak lima tahun yang lalu," Naruto bersiap akan pergi dari sana."Aku pergi dulu, Kyuubi. Sampai nanti."

POF!

Naruto menghilang disertai kepulan asap. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Tujuan hidupmu yang sebenarnya adalah membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kesepianmu dan dapat membuatmu menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Ya, sepertinya tak lama lagi kamu bakal menemukan orang itu, Naruto. Waktulah yang akan menjawabnya."

Kyuubi manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada. Ia masih duduk bersila dengan santainya. Sejenak mengisi kekosongan selama Naruto tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menariknya untuk bertarung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah kembali ke alam nyata. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Ratu.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto berpikir, inilah saatnya untuk menjawab penawaran sang Ratu.

"Baiklah, Ratu. Aku bersedia untuk menyanggupi penawaran anda itu," jawab Naruto dengan tampang yang datar.

Sang Ratu senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Syukurlah, Uzumaki-san. Kamu mau menerima penawaranku. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak tampak senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia terus berwajah datar apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi, akankah ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi seperti dulu? Tengok saja di masa yang akan datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah pepohonan Sakura yang tengah rimbun dengan indahnya, Naruto dan Hakuei berjalan beriringan. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda menghujani sepasang anak manusia tersebut. Terutama Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan sang Ratu. Sang Ratu yang berpakaian kimono hijau daun dengan corak bunga Sakura.

Entah mengapa selama setahun bersama Hakuei di kerajaan Hanako ini, memunculkan suatu perasaan yang aneh di hati Naruto. Apalagi Naruto telah menjadi pengawal yang setia dan mengabdi kepada Hakuei. Dia selalu melindungi Hakuei dari setiap bahaya yang mengintai. Naruto merasa nyaman bersama Hakuei. Hingga mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali.

Ya, Naruto tersenyum sekarang. Senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Hakuei sudah menerpa sebuah cahaya di hati Naruto yang diliputi kegelapan. Hampa kekeringan dan sudah bersemi seperti bunga-bunga Sakura yang kini bersemi di musim ini.

Atas semangat dan dorongan dari Kyuubi, memberikan suatu keberanian untuk Naruto agar Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya kepada sang Ratu. Sang Ratu yang baik hati, lembut dan sopan telah memikat hati laki-laki ninja tersebut. Naruto mencintai Hakuei.

WHUUUSH!

Angin semilir menemani kebersamaan mereka di antara pohon-pohon Sakura yang terletak di halaman belakang istana pagoda. Naruto berdiri di belakang Hakuei. Ia mulai memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Hakuei.

"Ma-Maaf, Baginda Ratu! A-Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada anda," kata Naruto yang kelihatan sedikit gugup.

Hakuei menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya, kamu mau bicara apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Hakuei yang sudah berani memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "Naruto-san". Bukan "Uzumaki-san" lagi.

Naruto termangu menatap senyuman Hakuei yang sangat mempesona hatinya sekarang. Ya, diakuinya bahwa Hakuei adalah gadis yang paling baik di dunia ini. Gadis yang sangat menarik baginya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Be-Begini, Ratu ...," rona merah sudah hinggap duluan di kedua pipi Naruto saking gugupnya."Aku ingin bilang sesuatu pada anda."

"Ya, bilang saja. Jangan malu-malu begitu," Hakuei terus tersenyum. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Dia menatap Hakuei lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, Ratu. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ratu Hakuei!"

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar desiran angin yang bertiup menerpa tempat itu.

Pengakuan Naruto sungguh membuat hati Hakuei sangat kaget mendengarnya. Berita ini juga sangat membuatnya senang.

Hakuei tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Kenapa kamu mengatakan maaf saat menyatakan cinta padaku?" sahut Hakuei dengan wajah yang lembut."Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu karena aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-san."

Otomatis membuat Naruto senang mendengarnya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya dengan cepat.

GREP!

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama. Di bawah hujan Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta bersemi di antara sang Ratu dan pengawalnya.

Di sela-sela pelukan yang saling menyatu, Hakuei mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu, Naruto-kun. Lalu kamu bukan pengawalku sekarang."

"Jadi, statusku apa sekarang, Ratu Hakuei?"

"Statusmu adalah calon suamiku sekarang," jawab Hakuei dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya."Kamu bersedia menjadi suamiku, kan?"

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, Ratu. Aku bersedia menjadi suamimu."

Hakuei juga senang mendengarnya. Dia merangkul pinggang Naruto dengat erat seeratnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia juga memeluk Hakuei dengan eratnya.

Begitulah kisahnya. Kisah yang bahagia mengantarkan Naruto ke arah pelabuhan cintanya. Tempat singgahnya adalah hati Hakuei, sang Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan sekaligus desa bunga yang bernama Hanako.

Kini para ANBU tidak mengejar Naruto sebagai missing-nin. Hokage keenam yang mencabut perintah untuk mengejar Naruto. Hokage keenam yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi warga sah di desa Hanako, dari laporan dari salah satu ANBU yang telah berhasil mengikuti Naruto di desa Hanako. Kini Naruto telah menemukan kehidupan baru yang sangat bahagia di sana, bersama Hakuei untuk selamanya.

Tiada yang dapat mengganggu Naruto lagi. Dia sudah berbahagia dengan Hakuei dalam ikatan suci yang telah terikat dengan eratnya. Mengantarkan semua kegembiraan yang selama ini dicarinya. Sungguh senang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **ONE SHOOT BARU UPDATE NIH!**

 **Ya, kali ini saya mencoba mengambil setting yang sama dengan canonnya. Tapi, dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Jadi, mohon maaf jika kebetulan cerita ini sama dengan cerita yang lain. Jika sama ya?**

 **Jadi, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **SALAM DARI SAYA ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA ...**

 **Sabtu, 24 Oktober 2015.**

 **Ditunggu aja ya pesanan cerita selanjutnya. Satu persatu cerita yang sudah siap, saya update dulu. Cerita yang lain saat ini sedang tahap pengetikan, jadi harap bersabar dulu.**

 **INGAT, READER YANG BAIK ADALAH READER YANG SABAR MENUNGGU SETIAP UPDATE TERBARU DARI AUTHOR!**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI ...**


End file.
